Luffy's Birthday
by Princess Rosette
Summary: Today is Luffy's Birthday and he's very exited because his best friend Charlotte, is going to sing him a song like she does every year, but this year she has to cancel due to her Princess meetings, will Luffy still have a good birthday without her or is she hiding something?


Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

I made this story in honour of Monkey D Luffy's birthday! Happy Birthday Luffy!

Again, Charlene and Amanda Rosette belong to me

Enjoy!

* * *

Today was Luffy's birthday. He couldn't wait to see what everybody had planned for today. Especially his best friend, Charlotte. She was an amazing singer and every

year, she would sing a song for him. Even his big brother, Ace, was celebrating. When Luffy woke up, he got changed quicker than ever before and rushed downstairs

to find Charlotte and Ace standing around the table with breakfast that had everything in it. Pancakes, waffles, toast, cereal, EVERYTHING! "Happy Birthday Luffy!"

Luffy's face light up with joy. "Thanks guys!" He didn't hesitate to start eating. "So Charlotte, what you gonna sing today?" Luffy asked. Charlotte looked at him with a

sad face. "Actually about that Luffy, I can't this year." He looked at her with a shocked face. "WHAT? Why not?" Ace explained that she had to go to some royal

meetings back at her kingdom. As much as she hated it, she had to do it because she was a Time Princess and that's what they unfortunately did. Luffy knew the

moment they said that, he wasn't going to have a good birthday this year. "I'm really sorry Luffy I tried to explain it was your birthday todday but they-" Before she

could finish her sentence, he ran upstairs and slammed the door. "Oh, I was afraid this would happen. I really hope he won't hate me." Ace hugged her. "It's alright,

He'll get over it. You'll see."

"Well I'm sure she tried to get out of those meetings, you know she hates being a Princess." Said Nami. After Luffy finished having a tantrum back at home, he went

to see his friends. "If she really hated being a Princess and actually wanted to spend my birthday with me, she would have cancelled them at any cost!" His friends

were stunned. "Luffy, try to think how she's feeling at the moment. When she told you this did you say this back to her?" Asked Zoro. "N-No, I... I kinda got mad,

ran upstairs and slammed the door. "See, now you have made her even more depressed than she already was. Maybe you should go talk to her and apologize."

Usopp told Luffy. Luffy agreed with him and went back home. "Ace, where's Charlotte?" "She already left. She won't be back for another 6 hours." * _6 HOURS?! Now_

 _what am I gonna do? I hope she's doesn't come back home thinking I hate her.*_ "So, are we going any where tonight?" Ace looked at Luffy with a cheeky grin. "Can't

tell you~" Luffy pouted "Aww, come on Ace tell me!" Ace shook his head. "You'll see tonight."

Night time came and Ace and Luffy were walking to the place Ace wouldn't tell Luffy about. But for Luffy there was a problem. He was blindfolded. "Now just go

through this door and I'll take the blindfold off." Ace guided Luffy through the door and took the blindfold off. "SURPRISE!" All of Luffy's friends were there. He

couldn't be more happy to see every one here. Everyone except the one person he was friends with the longest. "Come sit here, we got another surprise for you

Luffy-sama!" Amelia said as she forced Luffy down on a chair. Music starts playing in the background. A lady with a red gown and long brown hair stepped out.

 **Katy Perry- Birthday**

 _I heard your feeling, nothing's going right, why don't you let me stop by?_

 _The clock is ticking, running out of time, so we should party, all night_

 _So cover your eyes, I have a surprise, I hope you got a healthy appetite_

 _If you wanna dance, if you want it all, you know that I'm the girl that you should call_

 _Boy when your with me, I'll give you a taste, make it like your birthday everyday!_

 _I know you like it sweet, so you can have your cake, give you something good to celebrate_

 _So make, a wish, I'll make it like your birthday everyday, I'll be your gift,_

 _Give you something good to celebrate_

She puts the microphone on the stand and looks at Luffy.

 _So let me get you in your birthday suit, it's time to bring out the big balloons_

 _So let me get you in your birthday suit, it's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons_

There was a long silence. "Luffy" He looks up at the woman. "I know when this morning I said I wasn't coming and that must have hurt you deeply. I'm sorry" He

recognized her voice. She took off the outfit. It was Charlotte! Luffy couldn't have been happier to see her.

 _Boy when your with me, I'll give you a taste, make it like your birthday everyday!_

 _I know you like it sweet, so you can have your cake, give you something good to celebrate_

 _So make, a wish, I'll make it like your birthday everyday, I'll be your gift,_

 _Give you something good to celebrate_

 _~Happy Birthday~_

* * *

Everyone cheered and applauded. She jumped off the stage and Luffy hugged her tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" He repeated over and over again.

"Okay, you can let go now, cause I think I'm running out of air." He let go of Charlotte "So, this morning when you said you weren't able to make it." "Yep, I was

preparing for this party. Sorry I lied." Luffy gave her a smile "Don't worry, I'm just glad you came" After that, everyone had good time and went home.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this!

Once again, Happy Birthday Monkey D. Luffy!


End file.
